Sacrifices
by gospelmiracle
Summary: Sequel for Promises Kept. Devastated,Kagome wanders into an area...where she meets up with a certain wolf prince.


**~***

**Disclaimer: **Ungh.. I don't own Inu-Yasha. 

**A/N: **STOP!! Just in case you didn't read the summary properly, this story is a sequel to my other one, Promises Kept. So unless… you want to spoil this for yourself, then you read this. Also.. like in every other fanfic I've written, there is a saying "Review Review Review!!, please and thank you" –whatever 

@###

I trusted Inuyasha. There was no doubt that he would do anything to fulfill his promise, to me—he promised. Inuyasha never broke promises.

I made myself sure, that … I wasn't going to do anything utterly stupid, like jump off a cliff for example. That was a very dodgy idea, but it came to my head all the same. That's because I'm stupid. Only stupid people would think of committing suicide, and actually almost doing it, … because of some…..one they loved. I love Inuyasha, there was no denying that, I think about him everyday, and I act like a love-sick-puppy around him sometimes. 

Once, I even sprayed nasty perfume on myself, hoping to impress him. I felt like a slut. He complained about my perfume anyway, saying the stench from me made him want to eat shit. Undeniably, he was right. Shippou hated my new odor too, he kept running away from me every time I neared him.

Kouga….however, was on an entirely different scale. I could tell by the look on his face, that perfume was not his game. But, he still kept hanging around me, commenting me about everything, everything except for *that*. Still… it still makes me giggle when I think about it, Kouga had his eyebrow twitching and knees shaking even when I was just ten feet away from where he was. Did he want me, that bad?

Of course, the only male who actually minded my scent, in the good way was Miroku. He got all touchy after I put the perfume on. 

I couldn't sleep, I was supposed to…. But I needed time, to be left alone. I glanced around the camp cautiously, I didn't want anybody waking. And, Inuyasha was not at camp, he must have ran off to some tree again.

I thought it was awfully heretic of me, to take risks. But tonight, I did. I don't know, I guess I just wanted to be away from it all, from everything that reminded me of him… But that didn't help much either since I'm in the feudal era, where everything-is him.

But it did help, with me surrounded by nothing but trees and darkness. I've always felt uncomfortable about the dark, until now. It was my time, to let it all out. Let my depression all out, and let me go a flow. 

The night's air did cool me down a little, even if it didn't before. Still…I cried. I cried so much till my shirt got too wet to cry on it anymore. It just felt so right to me, and since it made me feel better, I don't give a damn about how much I cry.

Then..he came. I was hoping to catch the glimpse of silver and red, but ended up seeing mostly black. It was very dark, it still excited me. I mean, it was dark, it could have been him. Hence, it was not. It was a disappointment to me, and I feel terrible. I'm just like one those idiots you see on television, the ones that take people for granted, and make people think they're absolute nobodies. That's what I made Kouga felt.

Kouga… I always cared for him. Maybe a little too much, to make Inuyasha jealous. Honestly, I didn't know that Inuyasha got jealous because of Kouga paying attention to me. I just thought of them as rivals, fighting for the better fighter. Whatever that meant.

I didn't have night vision, so I was not Kouga, I bet wolves could see everything well in the dark. Heck being one had so many advantages. Being a demon, had so many advantages. Because most demons….didn't need to love.

Even if I said that, a demon did love me. I cherished a smile, since I hadn't done a totally sincere one for a while. Kouga. Kouga loved me, for who I was. Not because I have powers, not because I can see the shards, he loved me for me. 

The one as said squatted beside me, his eyes burning into mine. Funny, I could make out his eyes clearly even though I couldn't see anything else. His eyes, were so beautiful, stormy-sea-blue.. that was what I saw from him. Kouga has beautiful eyes.

"Kagome…" 

Even though Kouga didn't really do anything, his voice comforted me in a way. I felt so happy, just hearing him speak my name. 

I gulped and tried focusing my eyes indifferently now. He made me so nervous, looking like that. Why did he had to look at me like that?!! I didn't like it since he looked..sad. The worst thing of wall, I felt it was my fault.

"I know you don't feel about me that way Kagome" continued Kouga. "But if you gave me a chance, you wouldn't regret it"

Kouga thumbed my tears away, and even though I gave no response, he kept his stone-hard gaze at me. Thus he gave me the chance to think, about what he said, I knew Kouga would never leave me for anything, he was always so good to me. And there was that thing, about him loving me. And Overall, I would never get hurt again.

Still…I'm positive that I wouldn't be happy.

"Kouga…" My voice went hoarse after I cried. "That's just it don't you see, I don't love you. I still love Inuyasha!" 

My mouth was bitter with those words. What did I say? I rejected Kouga for Inuyasha again. I'm being stupid again. Stupid. I-am-so-stupid.

"So..you see.." I ended up sighing. "You cant have someone who doesn't love you. It doesn't work that way"

Kouga smirked. That was the last thing I expected him to do. What was on his mind?

"The same could be said for you" said Kouga blindly. "It's like a cycle, …. I love you, but you love Inu-kuro, but Inu-kuro's stuck with the clay-pot"

It was then.. I realized, Kouga was right. I had to move on, Inuyasha was still important to me..and I still loved him, but there wasn't any point loving someone who couldn't love you back. I'd rather love than not love at all. And Inuyasha, I'm grateful for loving him. He showed me how wonderful love could be and how much it could hurt too. He taught me.. the power of love. I'm not going to be an idiot and mope all day for him, I'm going to move on.

I laughed, and punched Kouga playfully in the ribs. "Don't call Kikyou clay-pot"

Kouga grinned, much to my expectations "So..that's a--?"

"Yes" I teased, "After all, it's not like I have any other options.."

Kouga rolled his eyes, and made me stand up. I was a bit wiggly at first but..

"Kagome…" 

What's with the mood swings? Kouga could practically pass like a clown back there and now he's in front of me, all serious.. like a business man for example.

"What is it?"

I hoped I didn't sound too bothered, I wasn't annoyed..but just tired. At that moment, I just wanted to cuddle into my cozy little sleeping bag, and sleep.

"I will make you love me"

"Okay…"

That was a weird thing to say. Excluding that it did cleanse her..

"I will make you love me so much, till you forget about Inu-kuro"

Aw, it was cute to see how hard Kouga was trying. I wish I met him before I met Inuyasha, then maybe I would love him..instead. A life without loving Inuyasha, definitely less complicated.

I look up at Kouga, and for the very first time, I kissed him. Just a peck on a cheek but it showed some amazing results on Kouga.

"I doubt that", I mused. "But I've got no complains"

"Then let's go"

He carried me away bride-style, he was completely blowing it off precaution. I gritted my teeth, I wasn't used to guys carrying me like this. So I had to reassure myself, that he was trying….trying.

And from some distance away, was Inuyasha. He had followed Kagome ever since she left camp. He had seen everything, heard everything—and tried not to mind. He was glad, that at last Kagome..would be happy… even if it meant, that she would be leaving him, just as he was going to leave her. 

"Mangy wolf, you better take care of Kagome…"


End file.
